


Safety Net

by towblerone



Series: AC Imagines Request Fics [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towblerone/pseuds/towblerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward teaches you how to sail the Jackdaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Net

The Caribbean wind blew strong, and the setting sun cast an orange hue over the ship and its crew. Edward stood proud at the wheel of the Jackdaw, looking lovingly over what he has built up over his years as a pirate.

Adewale barked out orders to the crew, who obediently followed instructions.

You quietly slip from the captain's cabin, avoiding looking at any member of the crew as they snickered at you. You knew why, but even if it was true, there was no shame in it. Edward was a handsome man.

Adewale smiled and gave you a curt nod as you inched closer to the ruggedly handsome blonde captain. You glanced up at him, and though he didn't acknowledge your presence, you knew he knew you were there.

Unlike most sailors, Edward didn't object to having a woman aboard his ship. He didn't seem to care about that kind of thing.

It was getting late, and Adewale had been gone for a few minutes. You finally decided to speak.

"Is it hard being captain?"

He looked down at you, eyes soft.

"Aye, sometimes. But its rewards far outweigh the drawbacks, love," he said. He took a swig from a bottle of rum next to him and sighed, enjoying the freedom that came with being a pirate.

You eyed the wheel. You weren't sure if it was because Edward was so skilled a sailor, but he made it look so easy. It was then you decided there was no harm is asking.

"Can I try steering the ship, Edward?"

He looked down at you skeptically, a bit surprised you asked. You had never shown any interest in his ship before.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do I need a reason?" you said to him, not intending, in any way, to sound aggressive or defensive. He shrugged and stepped aside for you.

You held the dense wheel in your small fingers, getting a feel for the wood. He watched you carefully, interested to see how you would fare. First you turned the wheel in tiny amounts, unsure of the sensitivity and afraif of turning the ship too quickly. Then, you used more strength to turn the ship to the right.

"So, captain," he teased you, "where are we headed now?"

"Nowhere. I just want to sail."

"Well we won't be sailing very fast at our current speed. Call out for the crew to switch to full sails."

You hesitated at first, but did as he said.

"Full sail!"

The crew only stared at her. One even spoke out against it.

"Sorry, lass, we only take orders from the captain," he shouted down at her. She frowned, until Edward yelled back at him.

"Do as she says, men," he said, giving a stern look.

Though they didn't enjoy the idea of following a woman's orders, they knew their place.

The Jackdaw picked up speed. The fresh air blew through your hair and you sighed. You felt Edward placing his hands over your own, and you steered the ship together. He stood behind you, a full head taller, and you leaned back against his chest.

Before you knew it, you were sailing straight for jagged rocks, but Edward turned the wheel hard, cleanly avoiding the rocks without panicking. He was the perfect safety net.

"Sorry, I'll pay better attention this time," you said, shame tinging your cheeks pink.

"It's nothing, love," he said, craning his neck to kiss the top of your head.

You never thought you'd say it, but you felt so safe with a pirate at your back.


End file.
